Forever
Forever is a second season episode of House which first aired on May 9, 2006. Recap A man wakes up nauseous, but heads off to work after checking with his wife and newborn son. However, he vomits while going down the stairs and returns to his apartment, where he finds his wife having a seizure and the baby son underwater and not breathing. The wife and child are rushed to Princeton-Plainsboro. Chase takes over their care. The baby is breathing and Chase wants to find out if the wife has ever had seizures before. Her husband denies it. House finds out that Wilson is going out with Cuddy. He thinks Cuddy has an agenda. He arrives in his office to find only Cameron, with Chase serving extra duty in the NICU. Foreman shows up after recovering from his brain damage. He doesn't seem to be suffering any permanent effects. House isn't interested in Chase's case until he learns all the simple diagnoses have been ruled out. They start discussing the case. House wants to assign work to Chase, but he says Cuddy has him stuck in the NICU. House goes to see Cuddy to talk about her dinner with Wilson. She denies it's a date. She also confirms House's suspicion that Chase asked to be assigned to NICU. The team rules out strep throat as a cause for the wife's illness. Cameron talks to Foreman, who seems unusually upbeat and content. Chase plays with the baby on the pretext it will help it heal, but at that moment the baby and wife both go into distress. The baby's lung is collapsing and the wife is in pain. They manage to stabilize the baby. The team starts another differential on the wife. They decide to check for meningitis and lithium overdose. House confronts Chase about why he doesn't want to work with him. He says he needed a break from House's patients. House doesn't believe him. They argue about how to treat the baby. The treatment will remove the baby's blood, reoxygenate it, and put it back in. This will deal more quickly with the infection. The father agrees to the treatment when Chase urges it. House has been going through Cuddy's garbage. He shows Wilson red clover. House thinks she might have cancer. Cameron tells House the patient is bleeding into her brain. They realize that alcoholism would explain the failure of her blood to clot, and her seizure. House decides to induce a coma and Foreman goes to do it. House is infuriated that Foreman isn't fighting with him over his idea. Wilson and Cuddy go to dinner. She asks about his divorce and whether he wanted kids. Cuddy says she only wanted to talk to Wilson. The wife awakens to see her husband and son. Foreman finds out that the couple met in Alcoholics Anonymous, so House was right. However, House realizes the baby is missing from its bed. They find the wife trying to kill it. House starts artificial respiration on the baby. The son is stabilized, but his kidneys have been damaged. They discuss whether the wife faked a seizure to hide her attempt to kill the baby in the bathtub. House is once again infuriated that Foreman isn't arguing with him. House still thinks it is a real seizure and orders Foreman to induce another seizure. Cameron argues with House about how he is treating Foreman. He orders her to keep an eye on Foreman to see he isn't overstressed. Foreman is fine with the fact that House doesn't trust him. Wilson discusses the dinner with House, and concedes it was a date. He is testing Cuddy's saliva for cancer markers. They discuss why they should care about Cuddy. House doesn't want to train a new boss. The baby's potassium is climbing because of the kidney damage, which is damaging his heart. The wife starts having a seizure and delirium, and they start discussing the cause. If they don't find the cause, she will only get worse. The baby goes into cardiac arrest. The team can't determine a diagnosis for the wife. House thinks it might be pellagra, a vitamin deficiency. Chase tells the team that the baby has died. They treat the pellagra and the wife recovers. She remembers suffocating her baby. However, the wife starts vomitting blood, which can't have been caused by the pellagra. The team starts another differential. They discuss the baby's potassium rising after he was given drugs for it. House asks the father for permission to do a test on the baby. House confronts the husband about being hungover the morning his wife got sick. He asks if the wife was acting strangely before she got her seizures. The husband agrees to the test. House tells Chase to do a biopsy on the dead baby, and reveals that Chase is working in the NICU to earn extra money. He figures out Chase's father disinherited him. Wilson tells House that Cuddy is negative for cancer. Chase tells House about the biopsy results, which reveal that the baby and the mother are gluten intolerant. That caused them both to fail to take in nutrients. The other symptoms in the wife are caused by stomach cancer which is common with such disorders. House goes to Cuddy to tell her he's figured out that she's on fertility medication. The wife is refusing treatment because she killed her son. House tells her that she was mentally ill at the time. She still refuses treatment. Foreman wants to try again, but House screams at him that not everyone wants to greet each day as if it were special. House also realizes that Foreman's new attitude was something he put on and didn't really believe in. He tells Foreman he needs someone with self worth. The husband goes to see the wife. He wants her to get treatment so they can have another baby. House and Wilson go home to watch "The L Word", without the sound on. Foreman is using flash cards to improve his recall. Major Events *Wilson tells House that he's going on a date with Cuddy. *House soon discovers that Chase is working in the N.I.C.U. *Foreman returns to work following his near-death experience and it's shown that he's still having problems with his short-term memory. *House confronts Cuddy about her date with Wilson and also regarding Chase being in the N.I.C.U. *Foreman's new outlook on life starts to annoy House. *House reveals that Chase worked at the N.I.C.U to earn some extra money and that he was also left out of his father's will. *House figures out that Cuddy is on fertility pills and that she's also looking for a sperm donor.